


The Gal Pal Chronicles (Or: Hand-Holding And Pining For Dummies)

by byrd_the_amazin



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Lots of hand-holding and general pining it's great, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrd_the_amazin/pseuds/byrd_the_amazin
Summary: Because they were just friends. Friends who were going to Pulitzer's classy dinner party as a couple. Who were going to pretend to date for the entire night to piss off Katherine's father.Because that's what friends were for, right?





	The Gal Pal Chronicles (Or: Hand-Holding And Pining For Dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> good mornign this is a mess i'm sorry it's not edited or anything 
> 
> but VICTORY IS OURS? BYRD HAS THEIR LAPTOP BACK? REJOICE WITH ME?
> 
> i love these girls so much idk why i haven't ever written them before
> 
> this one's for you, sarah to my kath (or vice versa)
> 
> here goes nothing
> 
> -byrd

It was the day before finals week that Sarah Jacobs came to the shocking realization that she was maybe just a _tiny_ bit in love with her best friend in the world.

She came to this realization and was immediately filled with the strong desire to shoot herself in the foot.

It wasn’t as if Katherine was doing anything different. On the contrary, she was acting so much like herself that Sarah couldn’t help but be endeared by the _Kathness_ of it.

When Sarah figured it out, they were lounging on Sarah’s bed. Katherine was laying out how exactly she was going to go about her study schedule during finals week, even though she must have known, just as Sarah did, that any semblance of order and scheduling would go out the window by the second day.

That’s what had happened last year, and the year before that. After ditching her study schedule, Kath would promptly call Sarah, voice breaking and nerves frazzled beyond repair as she psyched herself out about finals that she probably could have aced in her sleep. Just like the past two years. And Sarah would talk her through it, just as she had done twice before already.

Once Katherine had calmed down, Sarah would vow to come over at the end of finals week with ice cream, and they’d watch chick flicks until finals were no more than a bad memory. It was their routine, and they knew without a doubt that the other would be there for them no matter what.

Kath had turned to Sarah in the middle of all of this planning and, with a sparkle in her eye, had proclaimed, “Sarah, you’re the _best._ What would I do without you?”

“Oh, Kath,” Sarah said with a slight laugh, doing her best to ignore the sharp twinge in her chest. “You’d be just fine without me.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Katherine argued. “Who would save my ass when I went into full stress mode during finals? Jack?”

Sarah actually laughed out loud at that. The thought of Jack Kelly, who had once chugged an entire pack of Red Bulls because an amused Race had bet him that he couldn’t, reassuring a stressed out Katherine during finals week was, quite frankly, laughable. Especially when Sarah knew for a fact that his freshman year finals had been spent in a frantic state somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. Davey had eventually intervened and forced him to sleep for more than twenty minutes, but until he stepped in, Jack was a week strong with no sleep, running on caffeine and a prayer that he didn’t drop dead in the middle of a final.

“No, I guess not,” she relented. “So I suppose you _do_ need me.”

“I definitely need you,” Kath agreed with a nod. “You’re also excellent company. And you help me with my stupid math.”

“You edit all my papers,” Sarah pointed out. “And the math isn’t all that difficult to me, so it’s hardly a sacrifice. I _like_ math.”

“You’re _insane,_ ” Katherine said in an awed, hushed tone, as though they hadn’t had this conversation every single time Sarah helped Kath with her calc problems. “Math is _hell._ ”

“No, what’s really hell is revising all those _words_ for Johnson’s _essays,_ ” Sarah argued.

Katherine sat up on the bed. “I _love_ writing.”

Sarah grinned up at her. “Which is why I make you look over all my stuff. It’s a mutual arrangement.”

“Sort of like…” Katherine snapped her fingers. “Shit, I don’t know what it’s called. In nature? The mutual agreements between animals to survive? Symbolism, or some shit.”

Sarah cracked up, because her friend was _ridiculous,_ looking at her with those wide eyes and determined expression, one hand hovering in the air post-snap. There was a slightly proud smile on her face, like she thought she’d gotten it right, and her eyes glittered from the late morning light filtering in through Sarah’s curtains. Her hair fell over one shoulder in a wave of dark brown, and she was beautiful, _so beautiful,_ and suddenly Sarah’s chest hurt again. She stopped laughing abruptly, sitting up and staring at her friend as though Kath had just sprouted a third eye.

“Sarah?” Katherine asked gently, her smile fading too. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s. Great,” Sarah muttered. “The word you were looking for was _symbiosis._ Symbiotic relationships.”

Katherine snapped again. “That’s it!” she exclaimed, and her smile was like the sun bursting through the clouds. Just like that, the tense moment between them was over. “With the rhinos and those birds, or something.”

Sarah smiled despite the churning feeling in her gut. _What the hell had just happened?_ “Clearly science isn’t your thing either.”

“Which is just as well, since I didn’t get here on a damn _science scholarship,_ ” Katherine said drily.

She was referring, of course, to the fact that her father had cut her off from his vast wealth halfway through her senior year of high school and refused to pay for anything, including college. She understood why- she had published a nasty article detailing some of his shadier business transactions and cruelties in the workplace towards his employees- but it had meant that until she found some money to take her to college, she wouldn’t be going.

It was Sarah who had found the writing contest offering a decent amount of scholarship money as a prize for winning and shown it to Kath. Katherine had refused at first, insisting that her writing skills were more suited for the city’s paper than a classy writing competition, but Sarah had insisted (and printed out the forms and filled them all out for Kath), and finally, Katherine had given in, expecting to fail.

Instead, she had knocked the competition completely out of the park and landed herself not only the scholarship money but a full ride to school, and Sarah had never been prouder of her friend.

“No, you certainly didn’t,” Sarah agreed, and then they fell into a comfortable silence, both basking in the quiet and the peace of mind they knew they wouldn’t have starting tomorrow.

That is, until Katherine’s phone went off, startling them both. Katherine sat up and flipped her phone over on the bed, displaying the caller ID, and hissed out a curse.

Sarah sat up, too, and together they stared at the name JOSEPH PULITZER on the screen for a long moment. After two more rings, Sarah said, “You don’t have to answer-”

“Yes I do,” sighed Kath, sounding resigned to her fate. She picked up her phone delicately, like it might shatter if she gripped it too tightly, and, looking like she would rather be doing anything else in the world, hit ACCEPT CALL.

“Father.” It was curt and to the point, which described much of Katherine and Pulitzer’s relationship. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

On the other end, her father started speaking, and although Sarah couldn’t hear what he was saying, she guessed from Katherine’s expression that it was nothing good.

“Father, there’s no way you could possibly convince me to come to one of your pretentious dinner parties,” Katherine said smoothly. She was using her official daughter-of-Joseph-Pulitzer tone. Sarah hated that tone. It was professional, yes, but also very cold and emotionless. _Nothing_ like the Kath Sarah knew.

“No, I refuse to- wait. Wait. What did you say?”

Sarah looked up from where she had been picking at her nail polish. Katherine’s expression in that moment could only be described as _awestruck,_ and Sarah could have given anything to be able to hear what they were talking about, what her father had said to change her mood so fast.

“You did _not._ You did? You got her to- and she’s definitely coming?” Katherine asked, and Sarah could see her fingers whitening where they were clutched tight around the phone. “ _Shit._ Are you serious?”

Silence, as Pulitzer kept talking.

“And I suppose this was all a clever ploy to get me to attend one of those stupid dinner parties?” Katherine asked, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not stupid, Father. And I’m not definitely coming just because you managed to get Annie to come. I’ll have to check my schedule. And- what?” She laughed. “You want me to bring a _date?_ Are you serious?”

Sarah froze, and then relaxed, because there wasn’t a chance in hell that Katherine would want to bring _her_ to one of her fancy dinner parties. Sure enough, less than ten seconds later, Katherine said, “And what if I _do_ bring Jack?”

Sarah had to hide her grin behind her hand. It was common knowledge that Joseph Pulitzer absolutely _despised_ Jack. Something about him being a “bad employee” back when Jack had worked for him, or maybe Jack was just excellent at calling Pulitzer out on his bullshit. Either way, Pulitzer hated Jack, and bringing him as a date to one of Pulitzer’s parties would most likely not go over well.

But it _would_ be hilarious, and if Katherine’s goal was to make her father mad, then she would definitely succeed.

“I’ll bring whoever I want to, Father. You should be grateful that you’re getting graced with my presence _at all,_ ” Katherine said snootily. “I’ll see if I can come. Goodbye, Father.”

She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed between them, then made an aggravated noise and buried her face in her hands.

“Everything alright?” Sarah asked.

“Just dandy,” Katherine murmured, her voice muffled by her hands. She reemerged and squinted at Sarah. “Actually, it’s not. Pulitzer invited me to one of his- one of those _pretentious-ass_ dinner parties with all his rich white male friends.”

“Gross,” Sarah said mildly. “You aren’t going, are you?”

“No,” Kath said, shaking her head fervently. Then she paused. “Actually…”

“Kath, you _hate_ those things. Every time you go to one, you come back and vent to me for like three hours about how horrid your father and his friends are,” Sarah pointed out.

“He invited _Annie Jensen,_ ” Katherine murmured. “Saz, it’d be _stupid_ not to go. The stupidest thing I’ve ever done, maybe. I’ve been wanting to meet Annie for- for _years._ ”

Sarah knew it was true. Annie Jensen was famous, _world-famous,_ for calling the huge, big-brand newspaper she worked for out on its misogynistic and racist content and, when they refused to withdraw the articles or even apologize, going and quitting to form her own newspaper and hiring her own team of top-of-the-line women of color to run it.

Katherine was absolutely _infatuated_ with her, and had been since she was eleven. Sarah knew this, had heard Katherine talk about her on more than one occasion, and several times, Sarah had used Annie as motivation to keep writing (“ _Just think, this could be the essay that makes you famous. This could be the article that catches Annie’s eye.”_ ).

They also liked to joke that Annie was Kath’s first crush, which made Sarah’s stomach feel funny whenever it was brought up, because it was just another reminder that Katherine was, as she called herself, “the bisexual Pulitzer family disappointment,” and therefore was most certainly not straight. This funny stomach feeling had only increased; Sarah knew she was head over heels for Katherine by now, and another reminder that Kath was on the market but still _way_ out of her league didn’t help the curling, twisting feeling currently happening in her gut.

“Is Annie worth the rich white men you’ll have to suck up to for your father?” Sarah asked quietly.

Katherine snorted loudly. “I will do absolutely no _sucking up_ to _any_ men, _ever._ If I feel like engaging in civil conversation, then I suppose it’s a good night for me, isn’t it?”

Sarah knew she wasn’t serious. When she was in her father’s presence, Kath became someone else- colder, more distant, politer and less sarcastic but so much unlike _herself_ that it creeped Sarah out. She would have polite conversations with disgustingly rich white people, and she would smile tightly and hang onto the arm of whoever she chose to bring as a date (probably Jack, if she wanted to tick her father off).

And then she would come home and vent angrily about the entire experience, and Sarah would be there with a carton of ice cream and a sympathetic, understanding smile. She’d be there for Kath, because she was _always_ there for Katherine. Because she _loved_ her friend.

 _Sarah, you’re the_ best. _What would I do without you?_

Sarah’s heart hurt. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but she knew two things for absolute certain: she was in love with Katherine Plumber, and she needed to get out of there. _Now,_ before she did something stupid like sweep Katherine’s gorgeous brown hair away from her face, plant a hand on her perfectly shaped hip, and kiss her breathless.

She slid off the bed, stretching. “I’ve got to-I have to go, Kath.”

“Okay,” Katherine said, making like she was going to get off the bed too. “Where are we-”

“No, Kath, I’ve got to pick up Les. Just me. Alright?”

A flash of something- concern? Hurt?- crossed Katherine’s face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a small smile. “Of- of course, Saz. You want me to go home?”

Sarah shook her head. “Feel free to stay here, eat my food, eat my roommate’s food, whatever. Just shut off the lights if you leave, alright?”

Katherine beamed. “Deal. Bye, Saz!”

“Bye, Kath,” Sarah said softly, and then hightailed it out of the apartment as fast as she possibly could.

~

“Please,” Katherine said. She considered sticking her lip out, but she hadn’t quite reached the pouting stage of this conversation yet. She was, however, not above begging. “Jack, _please._ I need you.”

“Kath…” Jack trailed off, running a hand through his dark, messy hair and looking around helplessly. “I’m sorry. I really am. But Medda’s taking us to a show that night, and I already swore I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Who else is she taking?” Katherine asked.

“Your girlfriend's brother, my brother,” Jack said, ticking them off on his fingers as he counted. “My sister, her girlfriend, my other boyfriend that’s _not_ your girlfriend's brother.”

Davey, Spot, Smalls, Sniper, Crutchie. _Brilliant._

“There go _literally_ all of my other options,” Katherine huffed. Actually, there went _two_ of her options, since her backup for Jack was Davey. But now she had no one, not Jack, not Davey. No one to bring to her father’s party to meet Annie Jensen.

“There’s Race,” Spot offered from the couch.

Katherine wrinkled her nose. “Didn’t Race’s father butt heads with mine a while back? I think Pulitzer might hate Race.”

“I don’t blame him,” Spot said, nodding understandingly. “It’s very easy to hate Race.”

“Sure, Spot,” Jack snorted, dodging the pillow Spot picked up off the couch and hurled at him. “You _hate_ him.”

“I _do!_ ”

“But as we all know, there’s a fine line between hate and _lo-ove-_ ” Jack was cut off as Spot chucked another pillow at him. This time, it hit its mark, and Jack ended up with a mouthful of pillow. Spot and Katherine, sitting side by side on the couch, fist-bumped, laughing.

“You know, there’s still another option,” Spot mused. “If you _really_ wanted to piss off your father, you could bring someone else.”

“I’m listening.” Katherine loved pissing off her father, and Spot pissed off everything he came in contact with, so this ought to be good.

“Bring Sarah,” said Spot easily, and Katherine’s world came crashing to a halt.

“No,” she said, because there was _no way._ She thought of Sarah, her gentle smile and twinkling eyes and laughter that sounded like the purest music. She couldn’t drag Sarah into the dark abyss of politics and scandal and rich, white, homophobic, sexist, racist assholes.

“Why not?” Spot asked, and his tone was just a _touch_ too innocent for Katherine’s liking. “You wanted to make Pulitzer mad. I can’t think of a better way to piss him off than to bring a _girl_ to one of his fancy-ass parties.”

“I can’t bring Sarah, Spot!” Katherine cried. “I can’t… bring her into this. I don’t want to pretend to date her. I don’t want to do that to her.”

“Why not?” he asked again.

“I just. Can’t,” she grumbled.

“You bring _me_ all the time,” Jack pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re _male,_ ” she said.

“I’m also trans, bi, and Puerto Rican,” he shot back. “If your reason for not bringing Sarah is that you don’t want to corrupt her, then that’s a dumbass reason. If your reason is that you don’t want to bring a girl, that’s even dumber.”

He was right. By bringing him to every other social function she’d attended, she was pretty much rubbing it in her father’s face that she was going out with a boy who happened to not be cis, straight, or white. She could bring Sarah. She could do this. She could-

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I don’t want to do that to Sarah.”

“Sarah would be _happy_ to be your date,” Spot said, and there was that suspiciously innocent tone again. She looked him in the eyes, trying to find some sign of trickery, and he grinned at her.

“What are you planning, you gremlin?” she hissed, and he laughed.

“Nothing,” he said. “I only thought you might want to _act_ on that crush that’s _visible from space._ ”

“Asshole,” she snapped, just as Jack coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like, _“Calling the kettle black, man_.”

Spot turned to Jack, outraged. “And just _what_ does _that-_ ”

“Focus!” Katherine clapped her hands in his face. “My crush on her. Is it really- is it really that obvious?”

“Yes,” said Jack and Spot at the same time, as well as Davey, who Katherine didn’t even know was in the apartment. He had appeared in his bedroom doorway behind them, apparently just in time to hear that last bit.

Katherine frowned. “Do you think she knows?” Her boys teasing her about her crush, she could deal with, especially when _some of them_ were dealing with crushes of their own. Sarah knowing about the crush, however…

“Nah, she’s clueless,” Davey said, leaning against the doorframe. “Trust me. She has no idea.”

Katherine pondered it for a moment, weighing the costs and benefits of inviting Sarah to the party. On one hand, she could accidentally let her crush slip, or make Sarah uncomfortable. On the other hand, Sarah looked _killer_ in a dress. And she couldn’t exactly miss the opportunity to fake-date her crush, now could she? It might be the closest she ever got to _actually_ dating Sarah.

“I’ll do it,” she finally said, and Spot clapped her on the back while Jack nodded solemnly, as if he was sending her into battle instead of to Pulitzer’s luxurious estate for a party.

But really, what was the difference?

“I’ll do it,” she repeated, summoning her courage. She fished her phone out of her bag and, before she could chicken out, unlocked it and had Sarah’s contact up in an instant.

Her finger hovered over the **Call** button, and Spot flicked her arm.

“Now or never, Katty,” he said, and Katherine managed to flip him off with one hand while pressing **Call** and holding the phone up to her ear with the other.

_Now or never._

Now all Kath had to worry about was _not screwing this up._

~

“I look ridiculous,” Sarah complained.

Katherine turned around midway through applying her lipstick, leaving her top lip bare and her bottom lip a soft pink color. Sarah thought the pink suited her quite well- it accented just how nice Katherine’s lips were.

Not that Sarah was planning on saying any of this out loud, because as far as she knew, Kath didn’t even know she liked girls. Maybe Katherine would think it was a friendly thing. _Love the way your lips look in that shade, totally kissable, but good thing we’re just gal pals, right?_

“You don’t,” Katherine said, in response to Sarah’s outburst. “You look lovely.”

Sarah didn’t _feel_ lovely. She felt stiff as a board, the dress hugging her in all the most uncomfortable places, and she was sure if her mother could see how high up her leg the dress ended, she would go into conniptions.

It was one of Katherine’s dresses, one that had been bought for her for a dinner party or wedding a hundred years ago. One that Kath had worn once and then never touched again, she had said, so it was absolutely fine if Sarah borrowed it.

“Wear it, then burn it,” Katherine had suggested.

“That will please your father,” Sarah retorted. She still wasn’t entirely sure why Kath was bringing her along as her date. Katherine had called her and shyly (since when did Katherine Plumber do anything _shyly,_ she wondered) requested that Sarah attend the party as her date, and Sarah had reluctantly agreed as her heart went through something strongly resembling cardiac arrest.

She was going to be Kath’s _date._

Kath’s _fake_ date, but still. _Kath’s date._ Which meant that- _Christ,_ they were going to have to act like a couple all night.

Sarah didn’t know if she could handle this. She didn’t know whether her poor heart could take it.

But she had to try. For Katherine.

She could feel her cheeks darkening at Katherine’s praise, and she looked up from the dress to Katherine, hoping to find something she could compliment about her friend, too. But at the first sight of Katherine with her hair twisted back in a complicated knot with a few loose strands curling around her face, in a gorgeous deep blue dress that hugged her in all the _right_ ways and accentuated her curves, Sarah found that her voice had abandoned her.

Dear _God,_ Sarah was in over her head.

“Oh, Kath,” she whispered, words failing her. “You look _stunning._ ”

Katherine rolled her eyes, but there was a faint pink coloring in her cheeks as she turned back around to the mirror to finish applying her lipstick.

They were getting ready for the party in Sarah’s bathroom, because the roommate was out for the night with her boyfriend and therefore they wouldn’t be bothering her with their preparations. Katherine had brought over eight dresses, and they had both tried them all on to see which one they liked best. Sarah’s was a sky blue dress that she thought looked odd against her pale skin, but that Kath assured her was the best dress in the stack for her. She hadn’t done anything to her hair, and her makeup was fairly minimal, but Kath had told her she looked better that way. More natural.

But like. Just in a friendly way. Because they were just friends.

Friends who were going to Pulitzer’s classy dinner party as a couple. Who were going to pretend to date for the entire night to piss off Kath’s father.

Because that’s what friends were for, right?

~

Katherine wasn’t sure whether she was in heaven or hell.

On one hand, she was stuck in a stuffy ballroom full of people, the majority of them old white men in suits that cost more than her entire education so far. She was forced to mingle with the guests, smiling politely and enduring conversations that Jack or Spot or even Davey would have torn to shreds two sentences in. She was miserable. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sneak away for some peace and quiet. She wanted to scream. In fact, it was only Sarah’s hand, resting in the crook of Kath’s arm possessively but subtly, that kept Katherine grounded. Sarah was here. It was alright.

Because on the other hand… there was Sarah. Brilliant, beautiful Sarah, whose eyes were glittering with the expensive light fixtures above them and whose smile was sweet and kind no matter who she was directing it at. Katherine wanted to hug her. Katherine wanted to thank her, for keeping her sane and civil in this trying time.

Most of all, Katherine wanted to wind a hand in those gorgeous curls and kiss Sarah absolutely breathless, but she kept such sentiments to herself. They most likely would not have been appreciated, and she didn’t want to ruin what was turning out to be a decent night.

Early on in the party, Pulitzer had approached Katherine and Sarah, and that was when Sarah’s hand had come to curl around Katherine’s arm. (She hadn’t dropped it since. Not that Kath was complaining.)

“Darling,” Pulitzer greeted her.

“Father,” she replied, her tone going cold, her back stiffening.

“You made it,” he said.

“I certainly did.”

“I wasn’t sure you were going to, based on our phone conversation.”

Katherine took a deep breath, holding herself back from yelling that she would rather not be here at all, and if given the choice, she would torch this place if she could. “You told me Annie Jensen had been invited. I was interested.”

“And I spoke the truth.” Pulitzer gestured with his glass of wine to the drinks table, where Katherine could see a tall black woman in a bright red dress, so vibrant against the stark black suits and pale skin and white hair of the rest of the dinner party crowd. “Go talk to her. I brought her for you, darling.”

“Alright, Father,” Katherine muttered, and she felt Sarah’s hand tighten around her arm. For the first time, Pulitzer seemed to notice Sarah.

“Miss Jacobs,” he greeted her, a bit stiffly. “Fancy seeing you here. Did Katherine bring you along as a plus-one tonight?”

The implications of his tone were clear: _as friends?_ Katherine grit her teeth, but before she had the chance to say anything, Sarah smiled sweetly at him. “It only makes sense, seeing as we _are_ dating,” she said innocently, and when Pulitzer’s face soured in a matter of seconds, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Katherine’s cheek.

Katherine’s eyes widened and, shooting one last grin at her father, she dragged Sarah away before she could bust out laughing at Pulitzer’s expression.

“That was _brilliant,_ ” she cackled, as soon as they were out of earshot. “Absolutely _genius,_ did you see the look on his face? I _love_ you, Saz.”

Sarah laughed, and before Katherine quite knew what was happening, she had tilted her head up and pecked Kath on the cheek once more, sending Katherine’s heart into a complicated gymnastics routine that left her breathless and staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Sarah.

Her _date._

Who she had a _hopeless_ crush on.

“It just felt right,” Sarah said easily, as if it were that simple. To her, it probably was, Katherine thought, feeling a slight pang in her chest. It was eased almost immediately when Sarah’s beaming smile returned.

“Now,” she said, “let’s go meet the love of your life.”

~

Sarah’s first impression of Annie Jensen, the woman Katherine had idolized for years, was that she was full of _life._

In a room full of dusty old politicians and drab century-old opinions, Annie was a vibrant light, shining and grinning a toothy grin at Katherine and Sarah as they approached. She was, Sarah noticed, the only woman of color at the party, and part of her wondered why she was even here. Pulitzer had claimed that he had invited her for Katherine’s benefit, but Sarah wondered why Annie had agreed to come if she knew it was going to be such a dreary setting.

They talked for quite a while, Katherine gushing about how much of an inspiration Annie was for the first several minutes and then just staring at her idol as Annie answered all the questions she and Sarah had. Annie was a lovely woman, young and witty, with dry remarks and sarcastic humor that had Sarah choking to avoid guffawing out loud. Katherine told her about how she’d gotten into college on a writing scholarship, being sure, Sarah noted, to add that it had been Sarah’s idea in the first place. Annie nodded and then gestured with her glass to where the two girls were linked- Sarah’s hand still resting on Kath’s arm.

“You two are very cute,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. “And very daring, I might add. If I brought my girl to pretentious-ass parties like this, it’d raise a few eyebrows, let me tell you.”

Sarah blinked, because Annie had been so off-hand about the whole thing, but she’d just learned a vital piece of information about her. _Annie had a girl._ In all of Katherine’s waxing poetic about her hero, she’d never once mentioned that Annie wasn’t straight, but Sarah supposed it made sense.

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Everyone seems to think we’re here as friends.”

“Ah, yes,” Annie said, eyes sparkling with laughter. “I’ve heard that tune before. Just gals being pals, hmm?”

“Ex _actly_!” Katherine cried, and Sarah nodded her agreement.

They talked for a little while longer, exchanging chit-chat about anything and everything, until finally, people started to migrate over to the lavishly set tables on the other side of the ballroom.

“Dinner time?” Sarah guessed, and Katherine nodded.

“It’s time,” she sighed. Time to face her father, time to be civil for an entire meal.

“Well, ladies,” said Annie, “I wish you the best of luck, and anytime you need a good reference for one of those big-name papers you’re going to get into one day, Katherine, you just give me a call, and I’ll give you the best damn reference anyone’s ever seen.”

Katherine’s mouth dropped open. “Um. Thank you. _Thank you,_ so much, oh my _God._ ”

“What are you talking about?” Sarah asked in a teasing tone. “She’s going to be working for you, Miss Jensen.”

“Hell, I hope so,” Katherine breathed, and Annie laughed.

“I’d like that, Katherine. I’ll see you around, alright?”

“A-alright,” Katherine murmured, still looking like she’d just received an electric shock. Annie set her glass down on the drink table and began to walk away, but Katherine apparently found her voice before she got too far. “Miss Jensen?”

Annie turned around.

“Why did you-” Katherine seemed to consider her words. “Why did you come to my father’s dumb dinner party if you knew it was going to be a bunch of rich white men?”

Annie smiled. “For _you,_ of course. Pulitzer tells me his child prodigy daughter is going to be here tonight, and I just can’t help myself. I was intrigued, Katherine. You managed to get into college on your words alone. That’s pretty damn impressive.”

“You came. For _me?_ ” Katherine squeaked.

“Sure,” Annie said with a wink. “I had to come and see what the big deal was, didn’t I?”

“And what- what did you think?” Katherine asked, almost cautiously. Sarah squeezed her arm, hoping to convey her support through touch alone _._

“What did I think? I think- no, I _know_ you’re the real deal, girl,” Annie said with a wink. “You’re a special young woman, you know that?”

Katherine opened her mouth, but no sound came out, and she and Sarah watched in silence as Annie vanished into the crowd of people making their way over to the dinner tables.

Sarah started to walk forward, but Katherine didn’t budge, and she turned back to look at her friend, who looked as though she was either about to start laughing or crying or screaming. “Kath?”

“Annie Jensen just called me the real deal,” Katherine whispered, sounding like she couldn’t believe it. “ _Annie fucking Jensen_ just told me I was special. Holy _shit,_ Saz.”

“Because you are,” laughed Sarah, and Katherine momentarily snapped out of her starstruck awe to snort and roll her eyes.

Then she went silent for a long moment.

“Kath?” Sarah asked gently.

Katherine turned to her suddenly, causing her to drop her hand from Kath’s arm. “No, listen. Let’s get out of here.”

“What?” Sarah wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly. “What about dinner?”

“I don’t care about dinner,” Katherine said. She looked at Sarah, eyes shining with something dangerous and rebellious. “Do you?”

Sarah didn’t have to think about it very hard. She shook her head, and Katherine looked satisfied.

“Let’s get out of here and go someplace for dinner,” Katherine said. “Just us. We’re close enough to the city. There are plenty of places we can grab food.”

Sarah felt a jolt of electricity run through her, because _just us_ was simultaneously everything she wanted and her worst nightmare. “In our dresses?”

“Why the fuck not?” There was a spark in Katherine’s eyes. She’d just had a conversation with her hero and she looked about ready to ignite and set the ballroom ablaze.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” said Sarah. Then she laughed, somewhat incredulously, because this was Katherine Plumber in a nutshell. Bring a girl to your asshole father’s fancy party and then ditch halfway through to go get food somewhere else. “When do we leave?”

“Right now,” said Kath, and that was all the warning Sarah got before Katherine grabbed her hand and broke into a run, yanking Sarah behind her as she bolted for the doors.

“Your father,” Sarah gasped breathlessly, “is going to be _so pissed at you_.”

“I couldn’t care less!” Katherine laughed, and she sounded so happy, so _free,_ that Sarah couldn’t help but laugh in reply.

Katherine pulled them into a side stairwell, and they began their descent down. Sarah was in sensible flats, but Katherine had donned stiletto heels that looked like torture devices for the party. Sarah wasn’t sure how Kath was still standing, because if it was her, she’d be lying on the ground with both ankles broken back in the ballroom where they’d begun running.

But Katherine, graceful as ever, made it to the first landing of the stairs, pulling Sarah behind her by the hand, without any incidents. On the landing, she paused just long enough to kick her shoes off and grab them with the hand not holding Sarah’s, and then, with a grin thrown over her shoulder at Sarah, she was off again, now barefoot and running down the second half of the stairs.

At the bottom, she didn’t hesitate, she just kept going- down the hall, through a grand living room, and finally out the front door. Sarah, who had been raised in a modest apartment in Manhattan, could feel her head spinning with each new twist and turn of the house, but this was Katherine’s turf. She’d probably been able to get out of the house as quickly as she wanted early on in life- several times she’d confessed to Sarah how much she hated growing up in the huge old house where she lived with her father and a few servants.

Then they were outside, on the sidewalk, the chilly night air nipping at their exposed shoulders and legs and faces. Katherine slowed to a walk, and Sarah fell into step with her, taking in the noises of the city nightlife: car horns honking, people shouting, music playing from several different places at once. They were a few blocks away from a tiny diner where Katherine went to escape her father and write, according to her, so they turned in the direction of the diner and continued walking.

They were still holding hands, but Sarah wasn’t about to complain.

“So,” she said, bumping shoulders with Kath as they walked. “Tonight was eventful.”

“It’s not over yet,” Katherine said with a grin, and then her expression and voice softened. “I know, God, Sarah, I know. I got to meet _Annie Jensen._ ”

“ _Annie Jensen_ seems to think you’re pretty damn cool,” Sarah said. Personally, she couldn’t agree more. How perfect was it, she thought, that Katherine’s hero seemed to love Kath just as much as Kath loved her?

“I might cry, holy _shit,_ was tonight even real?” Katherine muttered, and Sarah gave her hand a squeeze.

“Not that there’s any judgment here,” she said, “but you are wearing an _awful_ lot of makeup to cry it all off now.”

Katherine laughed, and it was a weak, watery sound. “You’re right. I won’t cry. I just… God, Sarah, I just met _Annie Jensen,_ and she’s just as amazing as I hoped she’d be.”

“She also wants you to come work for her someday,” Sarah reminded her, and Katherine let out a choked sob.

“Sarah, I’m so _happy,_ ” she cried. “Tonight was… incredible. _Beyond_ incredible.” She looked at Sarah, and Sarah could see the tears brimming her eyes, but true to her word, Katherine didn’t cry. Instead, she blinked them away and tightened her grip on Sarah’s hand. She still hadn’t let go, and Sarah certainly wasn’t going to say anything about it. Katherine’s hand was warm and seemed to fit into her own hand perfectly, their fingers linked and their palms pressed together. “Thank you, Saz.”

“Of course,” Sarah said quietly. “You know I’d do anything for you, Kath.”

Katherine beamed at her, and Sarah’s stomach did that funny twisting thing again. _Dammit._

They reached the diner, a tiny, rundown little place squished between a coffee shop and a coat store. The coat store was dark and locked up for the night, and inside the coffee shop, Sarah could see the employees cleaning up and getting ready to leave, but the diner’s _Open!_ sign was lit, blinking red and blue.

“Let’s go see if this place is as good as you say it is,” Sarah said, grinning at the indignant noise Katherine made, and this time, it was her turn to pull Katherine along behind her.

~

Katherine woke up in a bed that was decidedly _not hers,_ and as she sat up, stretching, she recognized the baby blue curtains, the fairy lights strung up around the bed, the flowery blanket laid over top of her.

She was in Sarah’s room, and all of a sudden, the previous night’s events all came back to her at once.

Sarah had gone with her to her father’s stupid dinner party, where Katherine had _met Annie Jensen._ She and Sarah had ditched the party to run through the halls of her father’s mansion and out the door like they were in some Victorian novel. They’d gone to Susie’s, the diner Kath frequented whenever she needed to get out of her father’s massive house and write, and it was funny, because Susie’s was actually where Katherine had written the final draft of the essay that had gotten her into college. The essay that she had only known about because of Sarah.

_Sarah._

They’d held hands all the way to the diner, and when they sat down, they hadn’t let go.

Not that Katherine was complaining. She was fairly sure that she would be content to hold Sarah’s hand for the rest of her life, if Sarah would let her.

They eventually dropped hands when their food came, but as soon as they were done eating and found themselves on the sidewalk outside Susie’s, Sarah had reached for Katherine’s hand, and, summoning up courage she didn’t know she had, Katherine took it once more.

They’d gone back to Sarah’s place, but after that it was a blur to Katherine. She remembered being so drop-dead exhausted that she didn’t think she would make it back to her own dorm, and apparently she hadn’t made it, because here she was in Sarah’s bed.

Katherine and Sarah had shared beds before; after all, they’d become friends fairly early on in life, which meant sleepovers every weekend, and both of their bedrooms only had one bed in it. But when they were younger, Katherine hadn’t had a massive crush on Sarah. She could feel her face flushing bright red.

“Don’t worry,” said a dry voice from across the room. “She didn’t sleep and flee, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Katherine jumped, because she had thought the room was empty. She looked over to see Sarah’s roommate lounging on her bed, laptop out and earphones in one ear.

“What?” Katherine asked, sitting up and pushing the covers back. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle, distantly noticing that one of her toes was bandaged. She remembered cutting it last night, when she’d ditched her heels and gone barefoot.

“She didn’t wake up and leave you,” the roommate said. Katherine looked up at her and was slightly embarrassed to realize that she had no idea what her name was. Sarah had talked about her a little, and sometimes when Katherine came over, the roommate was sitting on her bed doing homework, but Katherine had never carried out a full conversation with her. She didn’t even know her _name,_ for Christ’s sake.

“She went to get coffee,” Roommate continued. “Said that if you woke up, to tell you that she’s coming back soon. _Oh,_ and that she had fun last night.”

Roommate had an eyebrow raised, and Katherine deciphered this look a second too late to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. “Oh my _God,_ it’s not like that, we didn’t- _Shit,_ Sarah. Nothing happened, I _swear_.”

Roommate laughed. “I figured. Still thought her wording was funny, though.”

“And knowing her, she did it on purpose,” Katherine grumbled, running a hand through her hair and vaguely noting that it was still in its twist from last night.

“So are y’all… like, a thing now?” Roommate asked, lowering her laptop lid.

“No!” Katherine yelped. “I mean, no. No. We are not a thing. Definitely not.”

“That was a lot of _no_ in one sentence, dude.”

“We’re not. A thing,” Katherine felt obligated to repeat.

“Alright, I believe you,” laughed Roommate. “But you’re awfully defensive of this whole thing.” She narrowed her eyes. “Is it because Sarah’s a girl?”

“Oh _God,_ no.” Katherine was quick to reply, because the last thing she needed was Sarah’s roommate hating her because she thought Kath was a homophobe. “No, definitely not. I’m bi.”

“Pan,” Roommate said, thumping a fist against her chest. “Respect, dude. So why don’t you want people to think y’all are dating?”

“It’s complicated,” Katherine muttered, casting her eyes down and playing with a loose thread in the comforter.

“You like her.” It wasn’t a question.

“And she doesn’t like me back,” Katherine agreed, nodding.

Roommate cocked her head. “What do you mean, she doesn’t like you back?”

“I mean,” began Katherine, well aware that she was about to spill her secrets to a total stranger that, for all she knew, could turn around and tell Sarah everything. Somehow, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “I’ve been flirting, _hard-core flirting,_ with Saz for _ever,_ and she still hasn’t picked up on it. I mean, _honestly._ I asked her to be my _date_ for the party last night. We pretended to be a couple all night, and then we held hands afterwards. She’s absolutely clueless.”

“Oh, my God,” Roommate said, sounding delighted. “Shut up. This is rich. This is absolutely- are you aware that she says the exact same thing about you?”

Katherine’s world tilted on its axis, and she grabbed the edge of the bed with both hands to steady herself. “What?”

“This really is fucking rich,” Roommate snickered. “You mean you had no idea? Sarah’s head over heels for you.”

“Sarah- Sarah Jacobs? The Sarah that you room with? My friend Sarah?” Katherine asked, because maybe they’d been miscommunicating this entire time. Maybe they were actually talking about two different Sarahs. Because there was no way in _hell_ she meant Sarah Jacobs.

“Yes,” said Roommate, in a tone that one might use to explain something simple to a small child. “Sarah Jacobs. Likes you. A _lot._ ”

“No she doesn’t,” were the automatic first words out of Katherine’s mouth, because she couldn’t believe this. She _couldn’t._ She _refused._ There was no way Sarah liked her. Sarah thought they were just friends- hadn’t that much been obvious last night, when they had been in close proximity all night and yet she hadn’t even _tried_ to make a move?

Unless… The flirting. The subtle touches. The kisses to the cheek, even when Annie Jensen had walked away. The way Sarah hadn’t let go of her hand the whole way to the diner.

“Fuck.” Katherine didn’t know how to deal with this. She’d spent so much time convincing herself that Sarah would never like her back that now that she was learning that Sarah _did_ in fact like her back, she didn’t know what to do with herself. _Fuck._

“Are you sure?” she asked in a small voice that didn’t sound like her own.

“Katherine… it is Katherine, right?”

Katherine nodded, painfully aware that she still hadn’t even an inkling of what Roommate’s name was.

“Great. Katherine, I’m dead serious. I’m not sure I’ve ever been more serious before in my life when advising someone else in romantic matters.”

Despite the issue at hand, Katherine felt herself smiling. “Been in a lot of situations like that, have you?”

“You’d be surprised,” Roommate said, pointing to herself. “My face apparently screams _please come vent to me about your love life or lack of one!_ ”

Katherine laughed, but abruptly she remembered the situation she’d landed herself in and sobered instantly. “ _Shit._ What am I going to do?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Roommate offered. “I can go, if y’all want to make out or whatever.”

Katherine eyed her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. “I’m not saying we’re going to make out or even get our shit together, but there might be some heartfelt confessions.”

“Disgusting,” Roommate said mildly, pulling out her phone. “I suppose it’s time to come up with an emergency reason to leave.”

“Tell your boyfriend to fall down the stairs,” Katherine suggested, and she was rewarded when Roommate busted out laughing.

“You know what? I think I will,” she said. “ _Quick, Will, jump down the staircase in your dorms,_ or something like that. That’ll be enough of an emergency that it’ll warrant me leaving, right?”

“Right,” said Katherine with a nod. “But I’d tell Will to fall soon, because Sarah’ll be back any second.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Roommate muttered, typing out the text with slightly more urgency now. “ _I’m_ going to go now,” she said, standing, “and _you-_ ” She pointed to Kath, “-are going to get your goddamn shit together, and next time Sarah has a midnight conversation with me about you, it had damn well better be about how fucking happy you are, and not how unattainable her crush is.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Katherine said, and Roommate nodded, apparently satisfied. She left the room without another word, and Katherine was suddenly hit with the striking realization that she and Sarah would now be alone. In Sarah’s room.

And Katherine was almost certainly expected to say something to Sarah about her crush that, according to Spot, was visible from space.

_Dammit._

“What am I supposed to say?” she hissed frantically to herself. _Come on, Katherine!_ She’d faced down angry white politicians and assholes who thought it was funny to call her crude names in public and her father on his bad days (which happened to be every day). She could do this.

She could _do_ this.

“I cannot do this,” Katherine whispered, terrified, but it was too late to either a) come up with something clever and witty to say to Sarah, or b) flee the scene and pretend like she too had an emergency, one almost as dire as a boyfriend falling down the stairs, because just then…

Just then, Sarah walked in the door, and all rational thought in Katherine’s brain came to a screeching halt as she sat up abruptly in the bed.

Because Sarah was standing in the doorway, and she looked absolutely _radiant._ Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and her makeup was slightly smeared from sleeping with it on, and she wasn’t wearing anything particularly glamorous- jeans and an old sweatshirt, but Katherine thought that she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life.

She was holding a cardboard carrying container with three coffees in it in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other, and for a second she just stood in the doorway and looked at Katherine with such a fond expression on her face that Katherine wanted to cry.

Before Sarah walked in, Katherine had had some semblance of a plan about what she was going to say. Something like _can we talk_ followed by a few sweet sentences about how much Sarah meant to her, and how much she’d loved pretending to be her girlfriend last night. She’d end with the big question, and if things went right, Katherine would have a girlfriend by the end of the conversation.

It didn’t go like that at all.

Because as soon as she saw Sarah, with her kind eyes and dazzling smile and messy hair, Katherine was overwhelmed by her, overwhelmed by memories from last night, of smooth comments spoken to her father and a beautiful light blue dress and a warm hand pressed in her own.

She opened her mouth, planning on saying something at least _slightly_ according to her plan, but all that came out was, “Oh my God, I love you.”

Then she froze, because _fucking dammit._ She’d gone and messed it all up. She wasn’t supposed to just _blurt it out_ like that, she was supposed to take it slow and ease into it, and maybe then she’d have some slight chance at making it out of this conversation with her friendship and her dignity intact.

But _no._ She had to go and _fuck it all up._

At least Sarah hadn’t fled the room yet. She laughed gently, then set the coffee and the bag on the side table. “I love you too, Kath,” she said, opening the bag and taking out a muffin. “I got you blueberry.”

 _My favorite,_ Katherine dimly registered, overcome with another wave of affection for her best friend, but she had to stay focused.

“No, Sarah, I mean I _really_ love you.”

Sarah’s hand halted halfway to the pastry bag to pull out another muffin. “Katherine…”

But Katherine wasn’t going to be interrupted. Not when she’d already dug herself this deep. “Not like in a platonic way, although I do, I _really do,_ Saz. I just happen to _also_ love you… in a romantic sense.”

“ _Kath,_ ” Sarah tried again, but Katherine wasn’t done. She stood up and made her way across the tiny room.

“And I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way or I’ve made you uncomfortable and you want me to go, but-” Katherine took a deep breath. “To be honest, I was kind of hoping… you felt the same way?”

“ _Katherine,”_ and Katherine looked up from where she had been staring at the floor.

“Sarah?” she asked, because Sarah had taken her hand out of the bag and was looking at Katherine with an… _odd_ expression.

“Katherine,” Sarah said again, stepping forward. Closer to Katherine.

“Sarah,” Katherine repeated, wondering if she was about to lose the best friend she’d ever had in her life.

Sarah took another step, and Katherine was tempted to back up, because they were _so close_ now, and she could hardly stand it.

“Kath, I’m going to need you to do something,” Sarah said quietly, in a whisper that was almost too soft to hear, but that crashed around in Katherine’s head as if she’d screamed it.

Katherine bit her bottom lip, and unless she was very mistaken, Sarah’s eyes dropped to Kath’s mouth to track the motion.

“Anything,” Katherine said, and she meant it. She would go to the ends of the earth for this girl, this sweet, beautiful girl who she loved more than anything. “I’ll do anything, Sarah.”

“Then shut up and kiss me,” Sarah breathed, and with one more step, she closed the distance between them, winding her arms around Katherine’s neck and pulling her closer as she pressed their lips together.

Later, Katherine would try to describe the kiss, try to write the memory down to preserve it forever.

She just couldn’t put it into words.

Kissing Sarah Jacobs was dangerous, like kissing an open flame and then pouring her soul out onto the fire. Kissing Sarah Jacobs was safe, the most secure she’d felt in a long time, steadied by Sarah’s arms around her neck and grounded by the steady press of Sarah’s lips against hers.

It was slow, and it was sweet, and then Sarah opened her mouth into the kiss, and Katherine sucked in a sharp breath that Sarah swallowed with another kiss.

Katherine was dying. Katherine was already dead.

Katherine had never felt more alive.

Finally, after what could have been minutes or hours, Sarah pulled away gently, resting her forehead on Kath’s and breathing heavily for a second.

“I like you, Katherine,” she said.

Katherine let out a breathy laugh. “God, Sarah, I like you too.”

“Oh, good,” Sarah said, and despite their intimate position, she had a cheeky grin on her face. “So I can keep doing this?”

“You’d better,” Katherine growled, and wound a hand around Sarah’s back, tugging her still closer.

When they kissed again, it felt like flying and falling all at once.

~

Later, when they were both lying in Sarah’s bed, exchanging slow kisses and holding each other, Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“What is it?” murmured Sarah, tracing her fingers down Katherine’s arm.

“I can’t… give you all that you want,” Katherine said.

Sarah frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean relationship-wise. Sex-wise. I can’t give you sex.”

“I know that.” Sarah peered at her intently. “You’re ace, aren’t you?”

“Right,” Katherine said with a nod. “I just wanted to let you know before we started anything that I can’t… do that. With you.”

“Katherine, just because you’re ace doesn’t mean you’re suddenly undesirable in a relationship,” Sarah said  quietly. “I’ve wanted to be with you forever. It doesn’t matter that you’re ace. It doesn’t matter that we’ll never have sex. I still like you. A _lot._ And that has nothing to do with whether you like sex or not. Because you’re _you,_ and that’s all that counts.”

Katherine took a shaky breath and was surprised to feel tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Saz.”

Sarah shifted and lifted herself up on an elbow. “Are you seriously telling me that you thought that I would reject you because you don’t like sex?”

“It’s happened before,” Katherine mumbled, casting her eyes down at the sheets.

Sarah leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Well, not here. Not with me. We’re only doing what you’re comfortable with, alright?”

“I love you,” Katherine whispered, and angled her head slightly so that she could kiss Sarah.

“Love you too,” Sarah mumbled against her lips.

The door opened, and Katherine remembered mutely that she had forgotten to tell Roommate exactly how long to stay out of the room.

“Jesus Christ,” Roommate muttered. “Are y’all decent?”

“We’re decent,” Sarah confirmed, and Roommate breathed a sigh of relief before stepping fully into the room.

“Good,” she said. “I’m not here to bug you, I just have to grab my laptop and bag, and then I think I’ll go do my homework in the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Katherine asked.

“Yeah. Told my boyfriend to pretend to fall down the stairs, and the dumb shit goes and actually does it.” Roommate shrugged. “So I’m going to do my homework in the waiting room while he gets his leg reset.”

Katherine winced. “Ow.”

“Yeah, well.” Roommate shrugged, heading towards the door. “I’ll leave y’all alone now. Stay safe. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Bye,” Sarah called, as the door closed behind her. Then she looked at Katherine. “What did she mean when she said she told her boyfriend to _pretend to fall down the stairs_?”

Katherine just laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

“Sarah,” Katherine said seriously. “You can continue asking dumb questions about boys, or we can make out some more. Which would you prefer?”

Sarah tilted her head, pretending to consider it. “I think…. the second one.”

“Oh, good,” Katherine said, leaning forward and kissing her again, and as she drank in the feeling of being here, in this moment, with this amazing girl, she mumbled, “I like this option too.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> ~just gals bein pals~
> 
> catch me outside too lazy to come up with a name for roommate so now she's just... Roommate
> 
> #inspiring
> 
> leave comments! leave kudos! leave more prompts! i always welcome feedback! this is entirely too many exclamation marks for this time of night! i'm so sleep-deprived!
> 
> tumblr: @to-thc-rcvolution 
> 
> -byrd


End file.
